User talk:Beautiful Flower
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have My writing is awsome Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Adminship Hey, can I be an admin? You can read my stories to if you have to have some proof that I write on this wiki and that I'm an active member. Here's the link Crying From The Perch Tree. Oh, and I'm new to this wiki, so sorry if it's odd to ask for adminship at such an early time. Also, could you read my story? So far, I like it, it's a little horrific but that's how I write. Leave me a note if you like it. Probably won't. I don't really care.DyingOfADeath 21:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC)DyingOfADeath Try to guess what this stands for Αγαπώ μονόκερους. lol ^.^ It's my favorite thing!!!Αγαπώ μονόκερους 21:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC)Αγαπώ μονόκερους Uh... No thanks, and stop using my name! There's a reason why I took it of my profile! Beautiful_Girl 02:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Beatiful Flower Hey! Just one thing, when you type in your signature, make it so that it comes to this page! Beautiful_Girl isn't a signature.“Honey, if you're going to be two faced at least make one of them pretty.” 18:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Guess what? I didn't put Beautiful_Girl as my signature!! And language! Sheesh! And RUDE! I'm freaking tired of you always ,akimg fun of me! It may be funny to you, but it's not funny to me. So, knock it off! Beautiful_Girl 19:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Beautiful_Flower BTW, you do know that purple isn't a writing color? I'm trying to write on this wiki but I keep on looking at the color, and I keep getting a thought... Oh God why. It's horrible, I hate purple. I'm going to show you how I think it looks better, tell me if it's okay or not. But don't keep it purple.“Honey, if you're going to be two faced at least make one of them pretty.” 15:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Guess what? I don't care. Beautiful_Girl 19:02, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Beautiful_Flower bearucrat Do you want to be a bearucrat on my wiki? http://tnso.wikia.com/wiki/TNSO_Wiki BTW, I only made this wiki because TNSO is a large story, and you can't make a wiki from My Lovely Life or even the Warrior Kids, mainly because if you do you'll have to write ten books. And My Lovely Life is a short story that doesn't have a sequeal. I made it only of TNSO, and I know you like TNSO, so I'm telling you. I'm going to make the fanfiction wikia pretty soon too. But seriously, don't make a wiki about your stories. It was my idea. So, do you want to be a bearucrat for the TNSO wikia? Answer back yes or no on the TNSO Wiki.“Honey, if you're going to be two faced at least make one of them pretty.” 19:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Bearucrat You can forget about being a beaurcrat on tnso wiki, and, I'm deleting my contributions to this wiki, if you want to contribute to TNSO wiki, go ahead, but I'm not putting you as, admin, or bearucrat. You're just a cranky bitch all the time. I'm done helping you. And, BTW, check your stupid signatures, you've been putting Beautiful_Girl, got that? And stop answering me on your page, I recieve messages on MY page, not YOUR page. Get. Over. It.“Honey, if you're going to be two faced at least make one of them pretty.” 22:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams P.S. I'm writing a new story, I'm not letting you steal that too.“Honey, if you're going to be two faced at least make one of them pretty.” 22:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams User Page I was browsing around (like anyone does) when I saw this wiki. I had no idea what a wiki was, so my friends decided to help me out. They've seen the wiki and they want to come here too. And, I was looking for the founder of this wiki, and I found you in the talk page of... AKA Ania? I'm not sure, Perfect_Dreams, I think. And, so I decided to see if you were the founder, and well, you were. The thing is, I was also reading up on somethings about wikia's when, I read on how to make it more successful, and I found that a user page that has info about the person on it, is much better and much more trustworthy then one that doesn't. So, I wanted to know if you were going to do anything with your user page? I understand the pictures, though, the second one scares me, but I'd really like it if there was some information about you on your user page.The Angel watches me, he doesn't know me, yet he cares for me as if I'm his, if I die, would his love for me still rain? Or would he move on like God commands him to? I cry, and tears pour from my eyes, my last moments, and I slip away. 21:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Angel(TheDarknessFades) Hey! Check out my siggie! Oh, it means signature! I can make you one 18:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams My bad! Never mind! The signature I use doesn't work on here: -Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ -Perfect DreamsA beautiful light, a Perfect Dream of love~ Do you want that kind of signature ^^^ That kind? Leave me a message on my Talk Page on ilovewriting wiki and I'll make you one. Hey! Check out this wiki I made! Social Space Wiki It's a wiki that's like Facebook (but in a wiki format), you'll have to read the Rules, and that's about it! I'll make you an admin if you want (you'll have to send me a message though). Check it out! 23:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams